


i feel a passion watching over me

by twilightscribe



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing for him. But there is a chance for them to have a future. Edward/Seth</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel a passion watching over me

**Title:** i feel a passion watching over me  
 **Pairing:** Edward/Seth  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Words:** 474 words  
 **Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ and its characters aren't mine; I don't want the crap that was _Breaking Dawn_ attributed to my name. The angry fans I do not want to deal with, but this little bit of uncanon-ness is mine, however.  


  


  
**. i feel a passion watching over me .  
**   


  
"There's nothing for us."

It hurt, the words cut them both to the soul. Both of them reeled from the wounds that those four little words caused in them. They were both bleeding, and they couldn't heal them, they wouldn't _**let**_ them heal. Letting them heal meant letting go what they had, and they didn't want that.

Even though there was now a huge wedge between them, they couldn't be together in any sense of the word; but they could still have their past, experiences shared, words spoken, feelings that were mutual. Even though those experiences would stop, those words would stop. All that would remain were their feelings, and those would have to be sealed away; kept hidden.

Edward was married now, had been engaged when he and his werewolf had had their little trysts. Yet, no one had found out. They had been careful, oh so careful, so no one knew.

And now, no one would. They would keep this secret between them until both of them or one of them, was gone from this world. But they would never be free, never. Their souls were interconnected to the point where they couldn't untangle them from the other.

How they'd gotten here, Seth didn't know, but he didn't ever want to go back.

Stolen kisses along the border, tentative touches that grew into passionate brushes that spoke volumes. What made their relationship, what they felt between each other, so intense and so very tangible, was that they never had to speak those three words that were so cliché and overused. This was beyond that. So much more then anything that those simple three words could express.

Words couldn't express what they felt.

"Just because we don't have a future doesn't mean that we have to give up."

Seth knows that, even though he sounds strong and sure when he says that, he's anything but what he sounds. Edward knows this. Edward knows him inside and out, but never tires of him, just as Seth never tires of him. Even though they know each other with the assuredness and depth that usually takes years to form, they don't tire of each other. It's secure, it's safe, it's perfect.

There's no flaws here, there's just utter perfection and completion.

While it's never spoken, there's love here; and it's love that won't die, that will never stop. Edward will never stop loving Seth, though he stopped loving Bella a long time ago, he still has a charade to keep up; now, though, he longs for death, for whatever there is after death. Seth knows, he knows that he can't stop loving Edward, and that he'll never love anyone else.

They'll wait for the other forever.

As long as it takes for them to be together.

"Maybe we'll have a future one day, Seth, but that future isn't in this world. We both know that."

"I know. But I can wait."

 **FIN.**

  


  



End file.
